


A twist in life

by junkerin



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Break Up, M/M, Omega Jared, Omega Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/pseuds/junkerin
Summary: Arliss (furaraw) "You can´t always get what you want" inspired me to this. It´s like a second part to it.One and a half year later Jensen´s omega has an accident





	A twist in life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arliss/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Can't always get what you want, J2, R](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659556) by [fufaraw (arliss)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arliss/pseuds/fufaraw). 



> A big thank you to Arliss (furaraw) she not only allowed me to play with her toys she also betaed this little story. 
> 
> You are great!

A twist in life

Jensen held Jared’s left hand, his right arm was encased in plaster.. Jensen hated omega wards in hospitals, because they were usually in the basement or in the oldest part of the building. This room actually looked nice, at least it looked like every other room in a hospital. There was another bed in the room but it wasn’t occupied, the sun was shining through the window into the white room, and Jensen couldn’t hold his tears anymore.   
“Oh Jared, you have to get better. I want you back home with me and the kids.”

There was a knock on the door, and the doctor entered. “Hello, Mr. Ackles. Could I have a word with you?”  
“Yes, of course. How is my omega?”  
“Mr. Ackles, he received several injuries: He has three broken ribs. His right shoulder was dislocated, that has been reduced, and he will need to wear a sling to support the arm for a while. His right arm was also broken, in a couple of places. We have set the breaks and, as you see, the arm is in a cast to immobilize the bone while it heals. He'll wear the cast for at least six weeks. The sling will support the weight of the cast to let the shoulder joint heal, at least for a few weeks. When the shoulder is back to normal he can do without the sling. We'll check at the six-week point to see how well the breaks have healed. 

"But his most serious injury is not a usual result of a car crash. There was a large piece of glass, apparently from a glass bottle, lodged in his lower abdomen when he was removed from the car. The extensive, deep lacerations to skin and muscle tissue caused extensive internal damage, and there was a critical amount of blood loss. If there had been time, perhaps partial repair could have been possible, but in order to save his life, we had no choice but to remove the uterus and ovaries.”  
The doctor stopped for a moment, looking expectantly at Jensen, apparently hoping he would understand some kind of deeper meaning the doctor wasn't saying. When Jensen obviously didn't understand, the doctor continued.

“Mr. Ackles, Mr. Padalecki isn't an omega any more. He’s a beta now, which is why he is not downstairs in the omega ward, but here on a general floor. The law requires us to inform the authorities about any individual's change in status, and that has already been done."

 

Jensen was sitting by Jared’s bed staring at his mate—was Jared still his mate if he was no longer omega? His scent was already different, the sweet, fluffy omega scent slowly changing into something more like the air after a thunderstorm, and...lemon grass. 

“This is entirely my fault,” he whispered. “I knew you hated your life, you told me so. But I was so happy. I hoped you would accept your fate, that you could be happy with me. What did you say last year? “You can’t always get what you want?” Well I guess you’re right.” 

The nurses and the doctor had assured him that they didn’t expect Jared to wake up anytime soon, and that they would call him if anything changed. He needed to get home. The nannies and the housekeeper were taking care of the kids, and his family was gathered there, waiting for news about his omega's condition and prognosis. 

As Jensen made his way to his car, he remembered when, a couple of months ago, Jared was suddenly kneeling before him, eyes properly downcast. It was rare enough that Jared searched out his company, aside from times of his heat, and it almost never happened that he asked for something. Not before and especially not after their fateful conversation last August.

“Alpha, there's a new law just passed, omegas are allowed to drive, if their alpha gives his permission. Wouldn’t it be good if I could drive the kids to preschool? Or in case something bad happened, I could get them to a hospital?”

After the fateful afternoon in August Jensen had been almost desperate to make his mate happy, to prove to Jared that his life was a good one. That aside from making Jensen's life everything he'd always wished for, Jared's life had its own purpose and value. He was more than happy to allow Jared to drive again. The first two months an omega had to be accompanied while driving by an alpha or a beta, but if Jared proved to be responsible and capable, he would get the license to drive alone. 

Jensen remembered the first time Jared came home after he had dropped the kids off at Jensen’s parents'. He had been smiling, his dimples showing, and he had walked around the car, caressing it while he checked for any damage. At least he had smiled as long as he thought he was alone. After he saw Jensen watching him from an upper window, the happy smile vanished, replaced byhis usual indifferent façade.

Jensen had to admit that after their talk, he had learned to read his omega in a new light. Maybe Jared didn’t bother that much anymore to keep up the pretence,or maybe Jensen tried harder to understand his mate. Whatever it was, this was the first real, happy smile Jensen had seen on his mate in years. So he allowed Jared to drive.

And now this accident! Well, he would figure everything out later. First priority was that Jared got well again. 

He reached his house, parked and got out of his car, wondering how he was going to explain everything that had happened today.

 

Jared opened his eyes slowly. The smell told him he was in a hospital. On his fifth attempt he finally managed to keep his eyes open and look around. He was in a nice clean room. He could smell Jensen and looked around but he couldn’t see his alpha. An early morning sun was shining through the window. He felt a strange kind of peace he hadn’t felt in years. 

There was a knock on the door and an older, pleasant looking beta opened the door. “Oh you’re awake. I'll go tell the doctor.” And before Jared could utter a word, the door closed again. 

His body hurt and breathing wasn’t easy. But he could see the IV with the good stuff connected to his arm.

The next hour was a blur. The doctors came and went, and then there was some official looking person shooting Jared strange looks. He wondered where his alpha was, it was not usual to treat an omega like this, like a person; to talk to him like he was a sentient being. 

After several checks and probes the doctor closed the door and looked at Jared, his expression serious. “Jared--may I call you Jared?” he asked.

Surprised at actually being asked permission, Jared was tempted to reply, “If I can call you Andrew,” But until he found out what was going on, it was better to stay in character as the meek omega. He nodded agreement.

“Your right shoulder was dislocated; it has been reduced without additional complications or damage to the joint. However, your right arm is broken, under that cast. The cast is heavy, and we'd have had that arm in a sling anyway, to immobilize it and take weight off the shoulder, so you wear that sling for three weeks, and check with your doctor to make sure the shoulder's healed before you go without the sling. The arm should heal in six to eight weeks, and then they'll remove the cast. You also have three broken ribs, which right now are mending pretty much on their own. You need to take it easy—no lifting, no running, nothing strenuous. If they continue to bother you a lot, we'll strap them and see how that goes." He stopped, watching Jared's reaction closely as he told him, "But the worst injuries are internal." The doctor paused, unsure how Jared would react to the severity of the injury and the life changes it had caused. 

Jared's full attention was on the doctor as he continued. "You sustained critical internal injuries in the crash, and because they were urgently life-threatening, there was no time for less-radical treatment. Irreparable trauma made it necessary to remove your uterus and ovaries." Jared's blank expression made the doctor unsure his patient fully understood, so he spoke bluntly. "We had to spay you. I’m sorry, you’re no longer an omega.” He paused and regarded Jared with sadness. “Your former alpha is on his way and…”   
“I don’t want to see him," Jared spoke. His voice firmed as he added, "And you can’t make me. Please call my friend Chad Michael Murray.”

Jared left the hospital AMA with Chad, without seeing Jensen or his family again.

 

Three weeks later  
Jared rested on Chad’s couch, there was a new, smaller cast on his well-healing arm, the sling was gone, and the bruises were slowly fading.   
“Your family called again,” Chad informed him when he entered the living room. “You need to talk to them, even if it’s only to tell them to back off.”

“I know. But I wanted to be able to walk without pulling stitches, I wanted to be healed." He sighed, accepting the inevitable. "I'll call them and we'll set up somewhere to meet." He shifted to a more comfortable position, and smiled at his happier news. "Misha called earlier, he offered me a job.”

“Do you think that's a smart idea? He’s friends with that alpha,” Chad asked, successfully avoiding mentioning Jensen's name.

“I know but I have to work. I mean, I was a junior in college when he took me down. Misha knows that too, and he still offered me a job.” Jared argued. 

It was now easier for Jared to talk, and to make eye contact, again, at least with betas like Chad and Misha. But also with the alpha next door, who had been over several times. As his omega scent decreased, Jared seemed to gain more and more self esteem.

 

Jared had no intention of ever seeing Jensen again, but Jensen encountered him his second week of work, when Jared was closing Misha´s little bakery. 

“Jared! Stop!” the command and alpha voice hit Jared hard.   
“What do you want?” he managed to ask as he turned to face his former alpha, and struggling to override the command not to move.

“I just want to talk," Jensen's voice was low, persuasive, and his usual expression of calm command was mixed with something almost...pleading? He was obviously restraining himself from moving forward, putting a hand on Jared as he spoke. "Look, Jared, nothing has to change. I’m still your alpha, your mate. I love you. Please come home again. The kids don't stop asking about you. You don’t have to work, or stay with Murray. Just because you can't have any more babies doesn’t mean you have to leave me.”

Jared stared at his alpha – no, at Jensen—before he found the ability to speak.

“Are you delusional? I’m happy for the first time in six years. I don’t want anything to do with you or your family, or your money, or your kids.”

Jensen looked at his former mate and the only thing that looked back was disgust and hate, the things Jared didn’t dare to feel before—or had he always felt them, just never dared to show them? 

“I only wanted to let you know that a stupid car accident doesn’t have to change anything between us,” Jensen tried again. Maybe Jared believed that Jensen wanted him gone “We could get married. It’s not unheard of, and everybody would understand since you were my omega, until this tragic accident.” 

Jared stepped closer to Jensen, their noses almost touching. It almost looked like Jared was about to kiss Jensen. He leaned forward and brought his mouth to Jensen’s ear.

“It was no accident,” He whispered in Jensen’s ear. “I drove the car into that tree on purpose, and I tucked the broken bottle in my lap belt against my stomach so it would destroy everything I never wanted to be. The airbag pushed the broken glass into me, and I welcomed the pain because that was better than living the life you forced on me.” 

He stepped back to watch Jensen's face, enjoying the devastation and pain he saw there.

“I’ll get my college degree through night school, and I’ll date a nice girl, and maybe we'll have a family together. But you – you will be nothing but a bad memory.” 

And with that, he turned around and left Jensen standing there, alone. 

What had Jared said to him all those months ago?   
“You don’t even know me Jensen, you never have. You just want me to be happy with the way things are so you don’t have to feel guilty. Right? Can’t always get what you want, Jensen.” 

End

**Author's Note:**

> The story "You can´t always get what you want" didn´t let me go. Was there no way out for Jared?  
> It took me (or Jared) some time to figure it out. This is what happened.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcomend no matter when made.


End file.
